femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Morningstar (Supah Ninjas)
Ms. Morningstar (Paulette P. Williams) is the main villainess in the 2011 episode "Morningstar Academy" for the TV series "Supah Ninjas". Ms. Morningstar is the leader and owner of a Prep School, where she takes in foster girls and teaches them to steal, fight, and fend for themselves. Ms. Morningstar has three henchwomen who are posing as prep school girls, named Clarissa (Daniella Monet), Bethany (Kiralee Hyashi), and Fiona (Allison Caetano). At the beginning of the episode, two men are loading an armored truck. However, Clarissa approaches them and tells them that she has a flat tire. The men offer to help, and suddenly Clarissa knocks them out by kicking them. From there Ms. Morningstar and the other girls, Bethany and Fiona show up and steal a container of acid from the truck. The next day we see Ms. Morningstar and the girls barge their way into the entrance of the Mint at Empire City. In the line is Amanda, Cameron and some of the other students on a field trip. Clarissa and Amanda's friend Kelly get into a catty arguement. As Clarissa leaves, she smiles at Cameron, which doesn't go over well for the jealous Amanda. Later in the Mint, Amanda and Cameron decide to go off on their own and have their own field trip. While they are gone, Clarissa and the other girls use their ninja skills to take out the guards. They then take the other students and guards hostage. When a guide tries to call for backup, Bethany took a bangle and threw it at him to cut his bluetooth. Cameron and Amanda noticed the takeover, and Amanda knocked out a janitor to take a disguise. In the hallway, she ran into Bethany, who started to attack her. After a short ninja catfight, Amanda took her bangle and snapped a picture with her phone. Mike and Owen crawled through an air vent and were discovered by Clarissa, who nearly stabbed them with her hair pins. Fiona then knocked Amanda out and tied her up. When the other henchgirls arrived, Amanda learned that they planned on taking the printing plates to make their own paper money. The girls use part of the acid they stole earlier to create a hole in the floor to escape via the sewers. Amanda then used the bangle she stole from Bethany to cut the ropes she was tied up with. She then confronted Fiona and defeated her after a short skilled catfight. Amanda stole Fiona's prep school outfit, which included her plaid mini-skirt and blazer. There is no evidence on how Fiona was left, but no doubt she was left tied up in her underwear or was replaced with Amanda's janitors outfit. Amanda then takes Mike as a prisoner and pretends to be Fiona, as she locates Ms. Morningstar. Mike tackles Bethany, and this is the last we see of her, as she is left knocked out on the floor. Next we see the showdown between Amanda and Clarissa. After exchanging insults, each of the girls get their licks in. Clarissa uses a secret weapon of having retractable blades come out from the front of her boots. She nearly kicks Amanda, but Amanda uses a shrink wrapped package of paper money to trap Clarissa's boot. Once this is done, she knocks Clarissa into the wall, knocking her out. Now all that is left is Ms. Morningstar. Owen and Ms. Morningstar then fight, and Ms. Morningstar proves to be skilled at fighting. She uses a ball-and-chain weapon to fight against her enemies. She used this weapon to disarm Mike and Owen. Later she uses the same weapon to also take the feet out from under Amanda. Ms. Morningstar is finally defeated by Amanda when she throws the container of acid that hits the side of the table holding up a stack of paper money. Thinking that Amanda had missed the mark, the acid eventually ate through the storage shelf, and the money collapsed down upon her. She was then taken into custody off screen. Gallery C3qfPAYUMAQcDQI.jpg Morningstar_Academy.jpg Morningstar4.gif Morningstar17.gif Morningstar20.gif Morningstar27.gif Morningstar28.gif Morningstar29.gif screenshot_11814.png Morningstar30.gif screenshot_11815.png Morningstar31.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:High Heels Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Conspirator Category:Robber Category:Knocked Out Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Business Suit Category:Boss Category:Thief Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated Category:Child Defeats Villainess